Guardians of Dueling
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: When the Crimson Dragon left the Signers, he didn't actually leave. He split his powers up into different sources of powers, only to be awakened when he was needed again. 10 years later, the Government of New Domino is taken over by a group of "Psychics", who terrorize New Domino, outlawing Dueling except for sports purposes and punishments. That's when the Guardians step in.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so we have two (2) Guardians. These are the open positions:**

**Guardian of Earth**

**Guardian of Water**

**Guardian of Light**

**Guardian of Psychic**

**Guardian of Wind**

**Yes, the Guardian of Dark has been taken. In fact, that's why I posted this chapter- so you guys can submit! So go on ahead! Read and Submit! **

**P.S.- I'll try to include quotes from people I like somewhere in here...Kenji will say 'em.**

**P.P.S.- Kenji _can_ have a sibling- not older, can be a twin he forgot, etc. etc. Can have Psychic powers.**

**P.P.P.S.- I want there to not be too many Psychic Duelists, are ya getting me? Okay, read.**

**I only own Kenji.**

_**We're no fools...**_

"...Can you see the signs? Have you lost your minds? Feels like we're falling, maybe we're falling?" The raven haired boy mumbled as he walked down the streets next to a slim, muscular figure. The figure was lightly tanned skinned, and had black hair with crimson highlights that reached to his shoulder with a side swept bang that covered his left eye. He was around 6 feet tall. He wore a black muscle shirt that has silver feather designs and silver angel/raven wings on the back. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and he wore black combat boots with black combat pants with grey and purple paint stains. Covering his shirt was a silver jacket with the same designs as his shirt except they were black instead of silver. Two handles stuck out from either side of his hips while a black DJ bag was slung over his shoulder. A silver dragon pendent rested on his neck.

The raven haired boy, however, had streaks of magenta in his hair. His eyes were a cobalt blue and his mouth was formed into a scowl. His hair was in a short spike (a hairstyle made popular by that a cursed Taylor Lautner, but is not why he has it) and several pieces of hair fell in front of his face. By the left of his eye, there was a short scratch mark. His outfit consisted of a white undershirt and a black hoodie with the letters "DA" stitched in white on it. His pants were regular jeans. His shoes were black Air Jordans. Resting on his back a a sheath and a black duel disk, similar to the one a certain Shooting Star of the Satellite used.

"...Kenji, why are you singing that song?" The slim figure asked. It was obvious he was taller by at least 5 inches. Kenji shrugged.

"I wasn't really singing." He said lowly. "I was mumbling. I didn't have a beat...at all, Sterling." The two were walking down a street that looked bad from one sight of it. The apartments either had busted windows or every sign of exit or entry was boarded up. Not many people were outside, but those who were eyed the two like some candy.

"Hey!" One of the people ran up to the two and pulled out a gun. "Gimme tha bag an' tha Duel Disks, you psychic freak." The man had black hair and a grey cap pulled over it. He wore a black hoodie and jeans. His gun was a machine gun, and how he got it was unknown.

Kenji cast his eyes over him, taking in his appearance and how hungry his grey eyes looked. He then proceeded to roll said eyes and walk away. Sterling followed and the gunman stood there, shocked.

"HEY!" He said, running up to catch up with them. "I than said-"

"We're not deaf." Sterling said for Kenji. "We understood completely what you said." The gunman pushed his gun to Sterling's forehead, the tip digging in his skin.

"Gimme tha bag an' tha duel disk, or I'll blow his head off!" He threatened. Sterling narrowed his eyes while Kenji watched the situation, his facial expressions not changing.

"Oh no," Sterling said. "You did _not_ just do that." The gunman's face turned to one of wicked laughter.

"I did! I did an' I wi- ACK!" It was a quick moment, but while the gunman was boasting, Kenji quickly reached to his back and got out the sword in his sheath. A _slice_ rang through the street as all watched the Gunman's hand fall straight to the ground and the man tumble over, clutching his dismembered hand. His screams rang through the streets and people gasped.

"You blind, poor fool." Kenji said icily. "Can you not see who I am? Look at you, getting your disgusting blood all over me." He scowled harsher. "Burn in hell for all the crimes you have committed." Kenji turned to Sterling.

"I could've handled that." The taller of the two said.

"Not without getting your brains blown out."

"You don't know what tricks I have up my sleeve."

"But I know my tricks are better." Kenji began to walk away. "Come on. I told my mom that you were coming over. She said she'd cook extra dinner for you." Sterling shook his head.

"I don't need it; keep it-"

"Sterling, shut up and accept my gracious offer. If it was anyone else, blood would have since fell."

"If it was anyone else, your mom would've killed you." Sterling said with a smirk.

** Yes, this is short. It wouldn't if people would submit! Come on and submit! Please! We need more guardians!**

**Here's the form again:**

**Name:**

**Appearance (detailed only):**

**Gender:**

**Accessories: **

**Attire:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Psychic (Yes or No):**

**Age: **

**Deck List (I'd prefer if you wrote it out but links are taken but not typically wanted):**

**Guardian of:**

**Please make sure that you have OC Syncro dragons (or Syncro Dragons) for that matter. Ok, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo! We officially have all guardians! Yay us! I'm still accepting secondary OC's, though. Hey, guess what! I found a theme song for this story! It fits perfectly and _every single_ owner of the Guardians, if they heard the song, can publicly state how it fits their characters! I swear, Guardian owners, look the song up on YouTube with the lyrics and say it! Say it!**

**Oh- I'm over a friends house posting this. I wrote this entire chapter over here. My internet went out...**

**OK, I only own Kenji Fudo and the plot...just barely...**

**Enjoy!**

**Guardians of Dueling**

* * *

**Theme – Echo- Trapt**

* * *

A day after the Gunman incident, Fudo Kenji was getting ready for his day at Duel Academy. He was just putting on his Katana, when his mother walked in his room.

You could tell Fudo-Izinki Aki was very stressed from the bags under her eyes and the loose strands of grey in her hair. She still wore the Victorian Outfit from her youth, though. The Psychic no longer dueled any more, for it reminded her of her husband too much. If she could, she would protect her son from the dangers of dueling, especially in this cruel and twisted world created by Psychic duelists, but the mark of her failure was right there by her son's left eye.

"Hey, mom." Kenji said, waiting for his mother's lecture on how he should have only used his Katana when he needed it. Aki sighed as walked over to her son's bed and sat down on it, patting a spot right next to her.

"Sit." She commanded, and Kenji complied. He didn't look her in the eyes, though. "Kenji, I heard about the situation yesterday." She began. Kenji opened his mouth for his defense but one look from his mom shut him up. "I don't disagree with how you handled it, but I also don't agree."

"Mom..."

"Kenji, can I tell you something without you getting mad?" Aki asked softly. Kenji nodded.

"Anything, mom. I could never get angry at you." Aki smiled a ghost of a smile.

"You handled the situation the exact opposite of how your father would." She told him. Kenji's ears perked up.

"How would he have handled it?" The youngest inquired.

"...He would've...he would've tried with words. If that didn't work, then he would duel for freedom." Aki sighed once more. "But you did only use it for the purpose I gave it to you for." She stood. "Next time you get in a situation like that, you tell them that you're getting the Black Rose on them." She said the last part jokingly and Kenji cracked a smile.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll make sure that they'll get the message." Before Aki left Kenji's room, she said one last thing.

"You better be safe, my little Comet." Kenji smirked and began to head out.

"I will mom. I will."

* * *

_Psychic Duel Academy_

When Kenji walked through the doors of his school, everyone stopped their talking and looked over to him. His scowl formed on his face at that. He slowly walked through the halls, awaiting a challenge from some Psychic newbie who thinks he's all that because he was accepted into- oh say, Red Demon Red, the third best rank in the school.

Kenji knew how good he was- damn it, he's been here since he was five! Contrary to what the other students thought, it wasn't favoritism that got him to his rank, nor was the fact that his parents were who they were. No, it was exactly the fact that _because_ his parents were who they were that he had to work extra hard, forced by the chancellor of the academy to carry most of the weight of the school.

_"We'll make you worth something yet." _

Those words had haunted the younger Fudo ever since he was a lad. Those words are what those-

_'No, Kenji!'_ The raven head mentally scolded himself. _'Don't think about it...don't think about it...'_ He walked along the halls, ignoring those stares he gained- some of admiration, some of curiosity, and some of just pure hatred. His scowl hardened and he reached the "Testing Halls". The "Testing Halls" were where, as stated, potential students got tested for admission or to get to the next rank. But for Kenji, it was where he was trained. Trained into the next Sayer. Why?

_ 'Stardust White.'_He thought with disgust. It wasn't as if he hated his father's card, it was just the fact it was a cruel reminder. They are all cruel reminders. Every single rank.

_Ancient Fairy Yellow_

_Power Tool Green_

_Black Rose Pink_

_Red Demon Red_

_Blackwing Black_

_Stardust White_

They all served as cruel reminders- to him, to his mother, to the non-psychics out there. A cruel reminder how psychic duelists took over the city at its weakest time and the Signers- or Ex-Signers- were powerless to stop them. It was a cruel reminder how the Crimson Dragon let them down when they needed him, when he- no, was it an 'it'?- abandoned the world when a tyranny that hit most of the world started in the city of New Domino. It was a cruel reminder how most of the Signers had just "disappeared" afterward.

It was a cruel reminder of how Kenji's father was amongst those missing.

Dropping his body as soon as he hit the pearl white room- no, _Stardust White _room, because those bastards loved tormenting Kenji- he looked at the Surveillance camera. Quietly, he stood, understanding that nothing was going to change- he was Kenji Fudo, Stardust White, Psychic and that there was a good possibility that he was going to be the general who destroyed the world when a war between psychics and non-psychics broke out.

"Duel bot," He began, sliding on his Duel Disk. "Begin processing strength records." There was a buzzing sound as he waited.

"Kenji Fudo- Strength Record Previously- Less than 5%. Kenji Fudo- Strength Record Currently- 15.6%" A female robotic voice said. Kenji shut his eyes and took off his hoodie and shirt, exposing his bare muscles and abs.

"Eject...Eject Electrical Wiring. Connect to Duel Disk." Wires fell out of the small, square room, all different colors- black, red, blue, yellow, orange, etc. At least 15 in all. His Duel Disk beeped, and a light at the end turned red. Kenji hooked up five on each of his arms, one on his forehead, and four on his stomach. "Begin shock process." Kenji whispered. The wires began to jolt as electricity passed through them, to Kenji. The boy cried out in pain, but managed to stand straight.

"Objective," The voice said. "Fight against one monster and win."  If Kenji could've, he would've sighed. But, instead, his shaking hand went up to his duel disk and pulled a card and quickly placed it on it.

"D-Dragunity Dux!" He said as the humanoid looking bird wind type winged beast appeared. Dux bowed quickly and eyed Kenji worriedly. Kenji forced himself to put on a smile- true, he couldn't see Duel Spirits like certain people, but he knew from his connection with his deck- something his mother told him his father told him about- that they cared for their master a lot, even though his training methods could be...merciless.

"I-I'm fine, Dux. Don't worry about me. At all. Come on, let's begin." Dux seemed to relax but Kenji could tell in his eyes that the winged beast still worried. There was one very painful jolt of electricity that Kenji almost collapsed from, but he pushed Dux back. Dux threw a surprisingly weak punch at the boy which he dodged.

_'...Dux, if you don't protect yourself...' _Who knew what the Chancellor would do to his card?

Looking into Dux's eyes, Kenji found out his plan. _'He wants me to dodge and then make a clean win.' _The electrical jolts were numbing his body now, but Kenji had to feel all the pain.

"Sh-sh-sh-shock process level 7." It was 2 levels higher than he was currently and Kenji knew that he had to get adjusted to it. Dux once more threw a weak punch and Kenji, due to the pain, was unable to dodge it. He stumbled back into the nearest wall, the slight action, encasing him in much more pain. Dux's eyes narrowed as Kenji fell down to his knees, his eyes closed in agony. Dux was originally afraid of getting closer, for fear of hurting his master more, but went against his better judgment. He ran up to Kenji but a punch to his gut made him stumble back.

"DUX!" Kenji said as he stood up easily, the jolts of electricity still pulsing through him. "What have I said time and time again! If this was real battle, monster against monster, and I was hurt, you _do not come to me_! If your opponent is...oh, to say, Alkys-" The red dragon appeared as soon as Kenji placed his card on his duel disk. "- I know you would underestimate him, no offense, Alkys." The dragon made a "ra-ra" sound. "But what, with his low attack and defense, he managed to injure me! Battle first! Me later!" With that, Kenji took both cards off his disk and re-entered them into his deck.

"...If dad could see me now." He said quietly. "I know he would be so disappointed."

* * *

_New Domino City Building_

_ "He's improving."_

_ "Not fast enough." _

_ "Cut him some slack."_

_ "What slack? He's had life handed to him!"_

_ "...It's a shame you think that way." _

_ "What do you mean by that?"_

_ "Fudo Kenji has _not_ had everything handed to him. His father was taken from him-"_

_ "Psychics should not associate with non-psychics."_

_ "- and he's been tested everyday since he was five years old." _

_ "So?"_

_ "So we've turned him into a cold-blooded boy! We've ruined his childhood!"_

_ "It's his mother's fault for that. If she wanted to mate with someone, it should have been a psychic."_

_ "...Goddamn racist." _

_ "What the hell did you just say?"_

_ "I'm disagreeing with your choice of reasoning." _

_ "What? Why? My 'reasoning' is the whole purpose of this!"_

_ "It is not, you poor fool. The whole purpose was for Psychics to be treated equally with non-psychics. Not to take over their government!"_

_ "I am sorry you feel that way."_

_ "And what exactly are you going to do?" _

_ "Why, of course, take away your psychic powers. If you like non-psychics so much. Become one of them." _

_ If a employee was even on that floor, they would've heard a scream of agony and pain, and the sound of a window breaking, glass splattering on the floor._

* * *

_Domino Diner_

Sterling quickly carried a tray of food to table 4 of the small diner. He had to hurry and deliver to table 3 next- for some reason, people packed into the place today. After deliver to three more tables and a booth, his next stop was his lunch break.

"I'm on break!" He called out to Miki, the other waitress. Miki pouted.

"Of course you would do that, Sterling!" She said. Sterling smirked.

"And I'll have a club sandwich with a large pepsi, with a side of fries." He teased. Miki growled in anger as he sat in a booth.

"Oh shut up!" She said angrily. Sterling gave a soft chuckle before calming himself down. It was kind of nice, being in silence. But Kenji was at school, so his ever calming, yet threatening and cold presence was missing.

"I'm tellin' ya," A voice said from the booth over. "Ya gots ta' go ova there!"

"I don't know..." Another voice whispered. "Isn't it against the law?"

"Tha only place where us non-psychics gets ta' duel with sum psychics, an' ya gon chicken out!" Sterling perked up his ears; place where both psychics and non-psychics can duel together? Interesting...

"Fine!" The other voice said confidently. "Where is it?"

"Ova there bys the Kaiba Dome. In this abandoned buildin' right bys it. Tha whole place leads underground, connectin' to tha Kaiba Dome. Ya should hurry an' go- they be holdin' a tournament tanight."

"Is there...a secret code or something?"

"Yeah. The code be a certain attack and defense."

"What is it?"

"Depends on ya." So there was a place where he and Kenji could duel freely? And a tournament too.

_'Maybe we'll go...'_ Thought Sterling.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

After his little training, Kenji had to go to "Monsters Advancement" class. It was a little class that focused on the effects and abilities of monsters and such. As soon as he walked in the class, however, he knew something was going to be different.

"Look!" Some female called. "It's _KENJI_!" Okay, well, being treated like a celebrity was nothing new, but...

In _his_ spot, there sat a girl. She had short royal blue hair which reached her shoulders. It was somewhat spiky. Her eyes looked teal, but it was hard to tell since she sat in the sunlight by the window. She had slightly tanned skin. On her wrist, there was an ocean blue watch. She wore black trousers with a purple hoodie and a purple body warmer. Black fingerless gloves was enclosed around her hands and black and purple hi tops sat on her feet. Purple goggles sat on her head. Her jacket was open, revealing a seemingly skin-tight black t-shirt.

"Hey!" A boy called out to girl, noticing the same Kenji did. "Can't you see you're sitting in _Kenji's_ seat!" The girl's eyes darted to the boy.

"Oh, yes, I apologize. Where is my lord Kenji? I will lay on the ground just so he can take this ordinary lab seat made out of wood and plastic. Especially since there's 20 others around us!" She said sarcastically. The boy glared at her. Then the teacher, Himiki-Sensei, walked in.

"Sit down, please!" The brown-haired, young, attractive teacher said. "So we may start class!" Around half the boys had gotten nose-bleeds at that very moment. Kenji said nothing and strolled over to the seat next to the girl who had taken his. She eyed him warily.

"Who are you to sit next to me?" She questioned quietly.

"...Who are you...to take my seat...and not expect me to come over here?" Kenji's eyes were at the front of the room, on Himiki-Sensei. The girl sighed when she noticed that.

"So, you're a pervert, are you?" She said. Kenji made no movement as his eyes stayed on Himiki-Sensei.

"No, I'm a Fudo, for which my mother always told me that no matter what distraction, education is top priority." His face did not change. "I have no time for being perverted." The girl let out a small smile.

"Eleanor, Blackwing Black." She introduced. Kenji's eyes darted to her for a fraction of a second and then to Himiki-Sensei.

"...Kenji...Stardust White."

* * *

_ "This isn't worth it." The black haired boy muttered to his friend. There was streaks of some light redish color in his hair._

_ "Worth what?" His friend, who was way taller, replied._

_ "Dueling. This place smells of desperation."_

_ "Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it? Most of these people live in the slums."_

_ "Yes, because most of these people are non-psychics." _

_ "So? Why do you care?" _

_ "I don't." _

_ "...Most of the people here hate you." _

_ "So? "I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not."" His friend sighed. _

_ "Hey, check out those two over there." He pointed to two blonds. The black haired boy's eyes darted from them to his friend._

_ "So?" _

_ "They duel well, think they can give you a run for your money?" The boy stayed quiet._

"Hey, Miss, are ya okay?" A man waved his hand in front of a girl's face. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes and she was a bit tanned. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a black top with lace sleeves, black jeans, and black shoes. She blinked for a second before nodding.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I just...blacked out." She said, stepping back a few steps.

"You sure?" He asked. "Maybe I should escort you home." The girl shook her head.

"No, there's no need!" The man smiled.

"Oh, okay." He looked at her. "Hey, are you a duelist?" The girl turned around, making sure no one was watching.

"Maybe. Such a random question to ask someone you don't know." He made a surprised look.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Valentino. Say, do you wanna go out with me tonight? Cause you look like full moon shining above the ocean on a dark night." The girl rolled her eyes.

"A) that was a terrible pick up line. B) You're way too old for me." True, he didn't look that old. In fact, Valentino look very skinny. He had bronze skin with long light brown hair that he put in a (messy) high pony-tail. His eyes were red and it gave the girl the impression he wore eye liner. Slashes were on both sides of his mouth, scares. His attire was kind of...odd. He wore an off-sleeved red shirt with a purple-pink tank top underneath. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans and bulky knee-high red boots. On his right hand, there was a purple-pink fingerless glove.

"Ah, come on! 34 isn't _that _old, is it?" Valentino asked. "Hey, I never got your name."

"I don't think you'll need it." She replied. Valentino pouted, which was kind of hard to make out due to the slashes on his face.

"I get it. "Don't need it, cause you're never gonna see me" thing. Alright, alright. But don't cloud that judgment of yours." Valentino said as he walked away. The girl's eyes never moved until he became a dot in the distance, her brain wondering what he meant.

* * *

"Crow Hogan," The white haired man said as he stood in an empty field. A streak of blue fell on the left of his hair and he had light blue eyes and pale skin. His body was very ectomorphic, or slim. He wore yellow shorts with a white shirt covered by a blue vest. His white socks nearly invisible from his sneakers. On his hands were black sleeveless gloves and on his head rested a blue fedora.

"One day, I might just make it to the top like you. But it's nearly impossible with these Psychics running wild." He sighed. "You know, you're my hero. You were a signer, but even you were overpowered by these Psychics." He balled up his hands into fists. "This isn't right! Everyone's supposed to duel in harmony!" He chuckled lowly, though.

"I can understand where these Psychics are coming from, though. You should know, you were there. Psychics used to be treated like non-psychics are now. Such a sad thing you were a non-psychic. Now you're gone. You, Jack-Sama, Yusei-Sama, Leo-Kun, Luna-Chan. But, Aki-San's still here. Which is kinda odd, since she's not a psychic anymore. I think it's because of Fudo Kenji. He's all the talk here." The man lowered his fedora so it covered his eyes. "They're training him, I believe, to become the next Sayer. But I won't let that happen. I won't let some brat ruin this city and the entire meaning of dueling." He looked to the sky.

"On my life, Crow Hogan, I promise you, I will take down these Psychics and restore the meaning of dueling- the way you and the others shaped it to be!"

* * *

"Oh lookie here, boys!" A man said. He had practically no teeth, light brown hair, and he looked beat up. "We have ourselves a little, defenseless boy." The "little defenseless boy" glared at the man. He had orange hair that looked like it was chopped off by a knife, and brown eyes with touches of green and dark bags underneath them. His fingernails were jagged and he was barefooted. His brown shirt looked like a bag covering him and his shorts were blue but they had frayed edges and ripped pockets. On his neck, there was a cat collar that said _Missy_. His face and arms were pale but the rest of his body was very, very dark.

"Wanna do something, boy-o?" Another man said, his appearance very fox-like. The boy said nothing. Another man appeared, looking much like a snake.

"Well then, strip naked." The snake-looking man said. The boy stood, then took off his shorts, revealing grey underwear. On the side of his underwear, there was a deck. The first man squealed.

"OH~! We have a _girl!_" The girl who looked like a boy had a cold look on her face. She reached for her deck.

"That's right," The fox-faced man said. "Give us the deck." Instead of giving her deck, however, she pulled a card out quickly and laid it on the ground.

"What is it?" The first man mumbled.

"F-Fabled...Kushano, apparently." The snake-looking man replied. As soon as he said that, however, a monster appeared. Pale blue skin and lavender hair, his hand with pointy fingers raising his glasses. He wore an outfit that was covered with blades, his chest plate silver, dark red, and purple. Blueish-white wings were spread open. His head was tilted down. The head slowly rose and a low growl emitted from his throat. The men stood there in fear.

"A- a P-Psychic!" the first yelled. The Fabled Kushano appeared to chuckle and looked at the girl. The girl nodded- no remorse. Immediately, he charged at the snake-looking man,sharp fingers tearing into his skin. Blood flew everywhere, covering his companions, who screamed. Fabled Kushano turned around, eying the others.

"G-get that beast away!" The fox-faced man cried, looking at his fallen friend. His skin was ripped off his body and Fabled Kushano appeared to be eating him. Fabled Kushano jumped up in the air and flew away. The first man pulled out a knife.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again!" He pointed the knife at the girl. However, a scream made him turn and he saw his other friend, the fox-faced one, on the ground, both arms ripped off. Seconds later, the man tried to scream as an arm went through his chest and ripped out his heart. He fell limp to the ground. Fabled Kushano stood behind the fallen man, raising the heart like it was a trophy. The girl bended over, put on her shorts, and picked up the Fabled Kushano card and put it back on her hip, where the rest of her deck was, before running away.

* * *

"Hey, Yami, I'm going somewhere later." A blond haired girl said. She had a smile on her face. Her eyes were blue and she had a scar running from the bottom of her right eye to her chin. She wore a long white trench coat and a short sleeved blue t-shirt and black jeans. She wore black combat boots also. A shappire blue choker adorned with an opal was around her neck and she also had a bracelet with a Blue Eyes White Dragon charm.

"Where are you going?" A blond haired boy asked. His hair was in a spiky fashion, with two braids running down the side of his face. His blue eyes spoke confidence and he wore a white trench coat similar to the girl's. His jeans were skin-tight and underneath his trench coat was a white t-shirt. On his neck, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon necklace rested. The girl sighed.

"I'm going...to this underground Duel Club." She whispered. Yami's eyes widened.

"Lily, that's-"

"Illegal, I know, I know. But I really want to _duel_, Yami. So badly. I want to become as good as Dad. I want to be better than _Fudo Kenji_." Lily spoke his name like he was a sacred god. Yami scowled.

"Insane. Kenji's a Psychic."

"So? Ms. Aki was Psychic too, and Yusei-Ji beat her." Yami rolled his eyes.

"You know, Lily, there used to be a time where you would bully Kenji and not whisper his name like he was the Crimson Dragon." Lily nodded.

"Yeah, back when we were 4 and he was 2! Everything's different! He has the power now! He's the best duelist in the city." Yami muttered a "Yeah right" under his breath. "Hmm...you think that if we saw him, he'd let us duel?"

"No. He wouldn't even remember us. He hasn't seen us since he was 3. And even if he did, who's to say he wouldn't kill us the minute he could?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"A-A-ACHOOO!" Kenji sneezed. Immediately, everyone looked at him.

"Are you okay, Kenji?"

"Do you have a cold, Kenji?"

"What's up, man? You feeling well?" Kenji rolled his eyes.

"Through all your worrying, the least you can do is say "Bless you"." He grumbled._ 'Someone important is talking about me...I can feel it.'_

"How can we," Someone said, breaking him out of his train of thought. "If you're already blessed?"

* * *

"You're right, Yami-nii." Lily muttered. "Kenji won't care for us." Yami stood and walked towards Lily. "Where are you going?"

"To the underground Duel Club with you." Yami stated, yawning. Lily made an unsure look.

"Uh, okay, but you have to Tag Team with me." Yami shrugged.

"Don't care."

* * *

**End theme- Stand Up- Trapt**

* * *

**Okay, well, this was longer, wasn't it. ;) Sorry, Akiza, I didn't get to use the idea _this _chapter, but I know nothing of the next yet. Okay, the end theme works well for the premise of the story, if you listen to it, right? Or maybe I just really like Trapt...**

** Well, it's both. **

** I put in every single Guardian, which is kinda hard. Oh, and I'm making a forum of the same name for this. That means, every single owner of the Guardians, check the forum section on your account! I know, it sounds like I'm ripping off Ten Commandments, but I like the forum idea and I just downloaded those two songs and I'm like:**

** "Dear lord, these are the songs!" **

** OK, I'm gonna head out with this- someone said a quote from Kurt Cobain in here. Just a fun fact. **

** Kenji: Is is really fun?**

** Hikari Purinsu Jemuzu: Yes, yes it is because you're a rock loving freak. **

** Kenji: -Shakes Head- Let my mom hear you...let her. **

** Hikari Purinsu Jemuzu: Man, forget Aki- just kidding! I love Aki, she's like my favorite besides Yusei!**

** Kenji: What a sad, sad boy.**

** Hikari Purinsu Jemuzu: ...How are you and Sterling _friends_?!**

**Kenji: We are. Review, or face the wrath of that girl's Fabled Kushano...he's scary as hell.**

**Hikari Purinsu Jemuzu: Hey, all owners of the Guardians! I sent ya some forum invites, just ask I got them codes!**

**Kenji: -Facepalms-...Goddamn idiot, people don't understand you!**

**Hikari Purinsu Jemuzu: Well they'll understand the fact that I made a YouTube vid for the beginning and ending themes.**

**Sterling: And the everlasting fight continues**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I am _not_ James. He told some of you that he was grounded and that he would give his flashdrive to a friend, correct? Well, I am _not_ said friend. Call me Kai. James told me to tell you guys the _full_ story. So this is what happened:**

** James gave the drive to a mutual friend of ours, but she's super lazy (and very unreliable) so she didn't do it as quickly as she should've. Then, last week, we had a flood where we live and her flood was a lot compared to me and James and some other friends. So for a couple days we tried to decide who does it and it was decided it be me. But then she broke the flashdrive so I'm completely going off of his rough draft, ok? **

** Note: James said something about going off the anime and not the games. I know what it means cuz in the Zexal episodes they're just introducing Set cards so...yeah...**

** We own nothing. At all. Except for Kenji. We own him. Well...James owns him. I'm just Kai. Let's just start, shall we?**

* * *

_Theme Song- Trapt- Echo_

* * *

"An...underground dueling club?" Kenji hesitantly asked. Sterling nodded as they walked through the streets. Not many people were out, and since the Gunman incident, Sterling was hesitant to let Kenji near the slums. But, it seemed like something Kenji could use, going to this club.

"Near the Kaiba Dome. We have to look for it, though." Kenji stayed silent, eyebrows furrowed together. But Sterling could tell that he was conflicting with himself. If Kenji was caught doing this, dueling with non-psychics, he wouldn't be punished. His mother would.

Kenji, being Kenji Fudo, the best psychic duelist in the city, would be severely punished as a result of breaking the number one rule. It was known that because of that, his physical training was well beyond many's, and, as a result, he could take the pain. And that wouldn't be much of a punishment. However, the closest person to him was his mother. And she was well within the Psychics' grasp. If she was kidnapped and hurt, that would mentally and emotionally mess up Kenji.

"...Why should I go?"

"I know you're tired of this. You're tired of the non-psychics out being forced to do things like that man did the other day. You're tired of dueling against psychics who you'll eventually have to hurt." Sterling kept his posture, his face not changing. "I can see it. You need a change." Kenji kept silent for a few minutes, letting the words flow through his mind.

"However correct that may be," The Fudo began. "I don't want to go." Sterling sighed softly.

"Fine."

"Will you let me finish?" Kenji scowled. "I'll go because I need to have a duel. I have a feeling that some of these duelists might actually satisfy me." Sterling smiled a small smile.

"Good. Let's go then."

* * *

"Where is this place?" Kenji asked as they walked by the Dome. Once a famous place where many came to visit, it became a run-down waste of space when the psychics took over. Since many non-psychics dueled in the stadium, it was one of the first buildings that the Psychics attempted to destroy. However, someone decided to keep it standing, due to the fact that it would be a symbol that times had changed. The streets filled with liter, it was dead silent in the night.

"I'm not sure..." Sterling muttered. Kenji continued on with narrowed eyes, looking at the empty and abandoned buildings.

"I find this sad," The psychic finally muttered as he walked down the streets. "I remember my father took me here a few times to see his duels. Everyone was so happy. Now this negative energy is just around this area in general." Kenji sighed silently before looking around. He eventually turned his sharp gaze to the left of the two, where one apartment building stood.

"What's wrong?" Sterling asked quietly. "Did you hear something?" Kenji nodded and put his hand on his Katana. Sterling, seeing the movement, put on hand on his blades too.

"It wasn't that loud, nor that noticeable." Kenji whispered. He slowly began to walk over to a building, Sterling following. The door of the building was wooden, but there was lines that formed a rectangular box on it. Sterling stepped forward and knocked on the door. There was a grunt from the other side.

"Who is it?"

"We're here to join the club." Sterling said outright. Kenji watched as the rectangular shape in the door was removed and a pair of eyes looked down on them. An eyebrow raised itself.

"Aren't you...Fudo Kenji?"The man asked. Kenji shot him a cold glare and he seemed to jump slightly. "Eh...as long as you don't tell." The man said uncomfortably. "What's your code."

"Our code?" Kenji asked, his glance directed towards Sterling. Sterling appeared unaffected.

"Is it determined by you?" The taller boy inquired. The man nodded. "The code is how we get in- a certain attack and defense that varies for everyone." Kenji put away his blade and crossed his arms.

"Nice of you to tell me." The sarcasm in the boy's voice was barely noticeable due to his cold tone, but Sterling picked up on it.

"It was a pleasure." Kenji scowled up at the pair of eyes in the door.

"Tell me, how is the code determined? Is this a waste of my time?" Kenji demanded. "If I detect even one sense of a fraud, I will not hesitate to contact the authorities on this." The man seemed on the edge with that comment.

"We determine it in a system specially placed. It will be the code you use for future visits." The man grumbled. "Now are you gonna guess or what?"

"I do not like this "special system"." Kenji voiced. "Ask us a question- I know you have some for back up." The man's eyes formed an angry shape and it was obvious he was scowling, which didn't affect Kenji.

"Ugh. One time long ago, several beings attacked our city before it was our city. Name one."

Sterling stepped forward and looked the man dead in the eye. The gaze took longer than expected from Kenji. "...Before our city was our city..." Sterling muttered. "Before New Domino was New Domino, you mean. Our history was rich...but the most remembered are the adventures of Motou Yugi...might I say the findings of Dartz?" The man's eyes disappeared in a quick moment, as if he was nodding.

"You're in. Mr. Fudo." He froze when Kenji scowled at him.

"I'm not Mr. Fudo. That is my father. I am Kenji and I expect you to treat me as such." The man shook his head.

"Whatever." The man mumbled something about "spoiled brats". "Not too long ago, there was a card. Probably the strongest card of all times. Which is it?"

_'__Not too long ago...'_ Kenji thought,_ 'so it's within the time frame, which means that the card isn't as old as Dartz is.'_ The young Fudo took a deep breath as he began to think, closing his eyes in concentration. _'__Would it have been during my father and mother's time? Yes...it has to be...which card though...?'_

"Hurry it up—erm, take as much time as you need." The man succumbed to Sterling's cold glare. Kenji inhaled and exhaled. This had to be easy...

_'A Signer Dragon...' _The raven-head thought. _'It has to be one...either Red Dragon Archfiend or __Stardust Dragon...considering how many foes they defeated...there's also the other forms they've __taken...however, Red Dragon Archfiend __had fewer forms...'_ Kenji's eyes snapped open.

"In it's own right, Stardust Dragon is the best card. However, so is other cards. When you speak in terms of strength, cards rare and forgotten such as Dragon Master Knight and Five Headed Dragon are the best. In terms of Strategy, Stardust Dragon, Dark Magician, and others are the best. In terms of abilities, there are many cards that can answer that. It's a matter of opinion and the definition of the deck and of the strength." Kenji said in one breath. "Will you let me in?"

The man seemed to think his words over. "Okay, I will. Just because your little explanation made sense." The door opened and there stood a brown haired man with gray eyes wearing a dark brown jacket and jeans. "Welcome to the club..." He grudgingly said and pointed down a hallway.

"Door's down there."

* * *

The two boys walked down the plain and empty hallway. At the very edge, there lay a brown wooden door. They glanced at each other, speaking through the eyes. Kenji walked over to the door and opened it. There were marble steps. They crumbled slightly as they walked on them, and lead to a dark corridor.

It took a while but they finally reached the end of it. The light burst forth like a falling star. The end of the tunnel lead to a bigger room where people were dueling at. Kenji smirked. "An actual underground duel club."

To the far right there was a bar where people sat at. Food was being served, but not many people actually bought some. In a corner, there was a few couches and chairs for the people who wanted to observe. In the middle of the place, taking up the most space, was the duel arenas. Several areas with the white space in which duelists used to duel. From what Kenji saw, several of the duelists were tag dueling.

"Nice place." Sterling commented. Kenji nodded in agreement. He walked out of the light and it seemed everything stopped. Literally. They were all staring at him.

"Dammit..." Kenji muttered.

"You should put on your hood." Sterling advised. Kenji shook his head.

"No. I'm who I am and if they don't like it, then they don't like it." Kenji grabbed his duel disk from his back and strapped it on his arm. Reaching into his pocket, he put his deck in his duel disk.

"Well? Are you guys going to stare or are you going to duel?" Kenji taunted, his voice taking on a playful tone. Many people began to murmur and hesitantly continued their duels. Kenji sighed.

"Put on your hood." Sterling said again as they walked over to the bar. Kenji silently refused and they settled for watching the duels. After a few minutes, however, Kenji chose to speak.

"This isn't worth it." He muttered.

"Worth what?" Sterling asked.

"Dueling. This place smells of desperation."

"Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it? Most of these people live in the slums."

"Yes, because most of these people are non-psychics."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." Sterling looked around.

"...Most of the people here hate you."

"So? "I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not."" Sterling sighed.

"Hey, check out those two over there." The taller boy pointed to two blonds who were in the middle of dueling. Kenji's eyes darted from Sterling to the two.

"So?"

"They duel well, think they can give you a run for your money?" Kenji stayed quiet. His eyes darted at the two, as if deciding whether they were good or not.

"I want to duel the girl." Kenji said. "Her deck looks interesting." Sterling nodded in agreement.

"What of the boy?"

"...I'll get him later. Or when we double duel." Kenji said, watching as the duel came to an end with an attack of the girl's monster. "I'm going to ask her." Kenji slowly walked over to the blond girl, who was basking in the glory of the win. She was smiling, but it stopped when she saw Kenji walking over to her.

"...Hello there." The boy said, taking a defensive stance. Kenji raised his hand.

"Stop with the bull. I didn't come here to hurt anybody- I came to duel. And you two happened to perk my interest." Kenji explained. The boy put his hand on his deck.

"Well are you ready?"

"I don't want to duel you first." Kenji quickly said. "Her. You two look similar, so you must be related." The girl's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"See Yami! Let me duel him, let me duel him!" The blond boy- Yami- scowled.

"No, Lily. I won't let you." Kenji resisted the urge to role his eyes.

"Please~? It's just a friendly duel, right Kenji?" Kenji nodded.

"I don't go around looking for psychics. That's someone's job, who obviously isn't me." Yami kept his eyes on Kenji.

"I'm watching you." He warned. Kenji nodded with narrow eyes. Lily and him took the center field.

"Duel!" They both called out.

* * *

Lily; Turn: 1; 4000 LP; No cards on the field; 5 cards in hand

* * *

"First move's mines!" Lily said. "Draw!" She looked at her hand. "I'll summon Skilled White Magician in Faceup Defense Mode!" The white magician in a cloak appeared with his staff in hand.

* * *

Skilled White Magician; 1700 Atk; 1900 Def; Effect

* * *

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Two cards appeared facedown in the spell and trap card zones.

* * *

Lily; Turn 1 End; 4000 LP; 3 Cards on the field; 2 cards in hand.

* * *

Kenji; Turn 1; 4000 LP; No cards on the field; 5 cards in hand.

* * *

Kenji looked at his hand. "Draw." He glanced down at his hand. "Summon- Dragunity Aklys in Attack Mode." The small, fierce looking red dragon appeared in a monster zone of Kenji's side of the field.

* * *

Dragunity Aklys; 1000 Atk; 800 Def; Tuner

* * *

"Activate ability." Kenji declared. "Special Summoning Dragunity Legionnaire in Attack Mode and equipping Aklys to it." The humanoid Winged Beast was summoned in Aklys' place as the little dragon moved behind it in the spell and trap card zone.

* * *

Dragunity Legionnaire; Original Atk: 1200, Modified Atk: 2200; Original Def: 800, Modified Def: 1600; Effect

* * *

"Activate ability." Kenji calmly stated, taking Aklys off his disk. "I will remove Aklys from the field into the graveyard to destroy your Skilled White Magician." Lily hesitantly took the monster off of her duel disk and placed it in the spell and trap card zone.

* * *

Dragunity Legionnaire; 1200 Atk, 800 Def

* * *

"Now I'll attack you directly with Legionnaire." Legionnaire jumped in the air and did a flying kick, sending a gust of wind towards Lily. The wind slightly blew her back, but she could tell he wasn't using his powers. "I'll end my turn with two facedowns." The card appeared on his field in the spell and trap card zone.

* * *

Kenji; Turn 1 End; 4000 LP; 3 cards on the field; 2 cards in hand.

* * *

Lily; Turn 2; 2800 LP; 2 cards on the field; 2 cards in hand.

* * *

"Draw!" Lily drew her card and placed it in her hand. "I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode!" The black-cloaked magician appeared on the field where her Skilled White Magician was.

* * *

Skilled Black Magician; 1900 Atk; 1700 Def; Effect.

* * *

"Then I'll activate one of my facedowns- Swords of Revealing Lights!" The card flipped up in front of her and many swords made out of light covered Kenji's side of the field. "A common card, the ability is to-"

"Activate Quick Spell- Mythical Space Typhoon. Target- Swords of Revealing Light." Kenji said coldly as and the black vortex that appeared sucked up the swords. "You no longer have any boundaries on my monsters." Lily stood there for a moment of shock.

"W-Well, I'll attack your Legionnaire with-"

"Trap Card activate- Mirror Force." Kenji's one facedown flipped up, revealing said card. The attack was reflected back at Skilled Dark Magician, overall destroying the monster. "Your strategy is foreseeable. A change would help." Kenji said, putting a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Lily growled in anger.

"I'll show you "foreseeable"!" She yelled. "I'll end my turn!"

* * *

Lily; Turn 2 end; 1 card on the field, 1 card in hand.

* * *

Kenji; Turn 1; 4000 LP; 1 card on the field; 2 cards in hand.

* * *

"Draw." Kenji smirked. "I'll sacrifice my Legionnaire to summon Wattaildragon in Attack Mode."

* * *

Wattaildragon; 2500 Atk; 1000 Def; Dragon

* * *

The blue dragon roared as it appeared on the field. "Activate Spell Card- Foolish Burial. Send card from my hand to my graveyard." Kenji discarded a card. "Now I'll activate that card's effect. Special summon to the field- Mist Valley Baby Roc." The little bird with a skull for a head appeared next to the Wattaildragon.

* * *

Mist Valley Baby Roc; 400 Atk; 600 Def

* * *

"Now, direct attack from Wattaildragon!" A light blue blast of electricity directed itself at Lily. Lily frowned as it hit her, but the worst was made was a few winds.

* * *

Lily; 300 LP

* * *

Kenji made a silent notion with his hand, signaling a "go". Mist Valley Baby Roc dived straight at Lily, and the attack hit her. Though the worst it did was scratch her chest, she fell back with the monster in her hands. Kenji stared down at her before scoffing.

"Duel end." He said. "You aren't worth it." He slid off his duel disk and motioned for Sterling to come. The tall boy shook his head and stayed where he was

"I am worth it!" Lily defended. Kenji looked at her.

"Perhaps you are but your moves are too...novice. Anyone can see that." Lily inhaled.

"You cheated, Kenji!" She said. "You used your powers to see my hand!" That was when Sterling choose to stroll over. Placing a hand on Kenji's shoulder, he muttered,

"Pretty intense duel." Kenji nodded.

"It took a lot to try to predict her moves but I found them." He whispered. Yami ran to Lily.

"You okay, Lily?" He asked. The blond girl nodded. "Why would you toy with her?"

"I didn't." Kenji said. "I dueled. Come on, Sterling. I think my mom wants you to come over again." Yami was going to object but the two duelists had already left the duel room. He sighed through his nose.

"Yami?" Lily muttered.

"Yeah?"

"...That Kenji...he wasn't the same as before." Yami nodded.

"That much is sure."

* * *

_Ending Theme- Trapt- Stand Up_

* * *

** So, how was it? I kinda modified the duel, considering James' version was kinda lame. Uh...let us know in those review thingys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WRITER'S BLOCK IS HORRIBLE! I know, I know. Which is why the minute I got this idea, I knew I had to write this down. I had to write this down. So, here goes.**

**NOTE: This is only Part 1. Part 2 is the next chapter, which I will try to have up soon, considering I already wrote the beginning to it. **

**I own nothing except for Kenji.**

**Theme Song- Trapt- Echo**

"Geez, what a dump." The fedora on his head was tilted downwards, covering his face. "I'd hate to be someone who lives here." The moonlight was shining down on him, the sky a dark blue. He wished he made it here when it was daytime, as it'd be easier for him to search for duelists.

Sure, non-psychics couldn't duel. But, who said they had to duel in regular terms? Not the directors. Not security.

Kicking a rock as a form of entertainment, he looked around at the broken down buildings. It was a sad thing, how the world drastically changed, but he'd fix it. One way or another, he would somehow change how the world is. Crow Hogan would want that. He'd do it.

The streets seemed empty as he slowly came to a stop. "Hey!" He called out, his fedora raising slightly. His words seemed to echo slightly in the emptiness of the night. "Anyone up for a duel?" Those words weren't regretted, at least by him.

A little girl, maybe around the age of 5, ran from one of the buildings. She had a head of blonde hair braided down her back, and big, brown eyes. A little pink dress covered her tiny body. She ran towards him with her arms raised above her head. In her tiny little hands was a Duel Monsters card.

"Mister, mister!" She said, as she ran towards him. "Would you duel me? Please? Please?" Yuuto bent down to her size on one knee, and took a look at the card she was holding. Looking her in the eye, he smiled.

"Of course I would. But, you're gonna need more cards than just that one Rescue Rabbit." He informed her. "But don't worry, you'll get there." The little girl frowned slightly.

"Oh. Okay…"

"Hey, don't worry about it…what's your name?" Yuuto asked her. The little girl shook her head, obviously remembering something as she stepped back.

"Otou-Sama and Nii-San said I shouldn't talk to strangers…" Yuuto smiled at the little girl, then stood up to his full height.

"I'm guessing it's because there are some bad people around here, right?" He said. "But don't worry, I'm good. " The little girl didn't look so convinced, and Yuuto couldn't blame her. There must have been some bad folks out here. And he was totally going to stop them!

"…Reina." The little girl finally said. Yuuto patted her head.

"Reina, is there some bad men out here?" Reina nodded. "Where are they?" Reina put a finger to her mouth, and made a "shh" sound. Grabbing Yuuto's arm with her tiny hands, she began to pull her elder towards the building she came from. Yuuto, while a little confused, let her pull him into the building. She showed him to a side-entrance, a little hole covered by grass and wood, that looked a bit too small for him.

"In here…" She whispered lowly, pointing to the hole. Yuuto raised an eyebrow, pointing to himself, then the hole.

"Me? There? You know I can't fit in that, right?" He said. Reina shook her head, a cute little glare forming on her face. The man in the Fedora nearly laughed at her expression- like, literally, it was enough to make one go, "Kawaaaaiii~!"

Looking at the little girl's face, he decided he'd try to squeeze through. "Go on in first," he told her. Reina nodded, removed the pieces of wood, and forced away the pieces of grass. She crawled through the little hole, and half-way in, she turned, and made a motion for him to follow.

Hesitantly, Yuuto crawled down on his knees, through the hole. It was a tight fit, and surprisingly, he didn't get stuck. The inside of the building was dark. Literally no light. At least, that's what he could see.

"Reina…" He muttered slightly. "Where are you-ack!" Quickly, Yuuto was pushed down onto the ground, with a hand on his throat. He could feel something like a foot on his stomach.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked.

"Who are you?!" Yuuto asked frantically. The gruff voice responded,

"I won't hesitate to kill you. Who are you?" Yuuto took a breath and calmed down.

"Listen, I just followed that little girl, Reina. Which probably was a bad idea on my part…" The foot removed itself from his stomach.

"Reina, is this true?" the voice asked.

"Uh-huh, Nii-San…" Reina's soft voice whispered. "It is…gomen." Someone scoffed.

"Turn on the light." Another voice said. There was a quick moment of movement, and a light was turned on. Yuuto was surrounded by three men- or, should he say two men and a boy? This little boy couldn't have been any older than 10 years old, with shaggy brown hair covering his face. The two men looked somewhat similar to the boy, except Yuuto saw one had freckles, and the other man sprouting grey hair.

"Why did you bring him here, Reina?" The boy with freckles demanded. Reina looked a bit scared and hid behind the 10 year old.

"Oi, don't be too hard on her." Yuuto said, standing. "She's just a little kid." The freckled-face scowled, and looked at Yuuto.

"And who exactly are you?"

"Yuuto, if you mind. Anyways, what's going on?" He asked, looking around. "Why are you guys all like this?" Reina opened her mouth as if to say something, but then quickly closed it.

"G-Go on," the little boy said. "what w-were you going to say?" Reina shivered visibly, then looked at Yuuto.

"Mr. Yuuto said he'd help us…" She whispered. "He's a duelist…"

"He's a physic?!" The older man yelled. Yuuto shook his head, taking off his fedora.

"I believe not. I'm not a psychic. I'm a Duelist, who duels for fun." The older man looked at Yuuto oddly.

"You'll be killed."

"At least I died doing what I loved, then." The white-haired boy stated firmly. "I don't know why everybody's so afraid. Go out and duel, and have fun."

"You're insane."

"No, I'm Yuuto. And I'd like to know who you are." He said. The freckled-faced boy was about to say something, but the grey-haired man held him back.

"I'm Isaiah." He said in a wise tone, "And this is Matthew and Oji." Yuuto nodded. Oji was the 10 year old, and Matthew the freckled-faced boy.

"Nice to meet you." Yuuto said with a smile, and Isaiah returned it. "So, what's going on, Reina. Why'd you bring me here?" Reina hid behind Oji more, afraid. "Don't worry, you won't get hurt." Yuuto cooed.

"Reina, come on, tell me." Matthew said, eyes narrowing.

"W-well…I thought h-he could help…" Reina muttered. Yuuto raised an eyebrow.

"Help? With what?"

"Nothing!" Matthew said quickly. "Nothing at all."

"No…maybe he could help. He seems brave, maybe he can do it…" Isaiah said.

"I won't let him!"

"What choice do you have, Matthew? Not many people want to help you. This man seems like he would." Isaiah said. Yuuto raised a hand.

"I'd help you if I knew what was going on." He says. Matthew eyes him distrustfully.

"…Father, I'd like to speak to him alone. Please, take Reina and Oji out." Isaiah wearily eyes his son, but gathers up the two youngest, and takes them to another door in the room. They open the door and walk inside, closing the door behind them.

"Well, what do you know?" Matthew asks after a moment of silence. Yuuto raises an eyebrow as he sits on the floor.

"About what?"

"The Psychics?"

"Everything. How they don't let none psychics duel, and if you are caught, you're killed." Matthew nods, folding his arms.

"So why do you still duel?"

"Because that rule is unfair. Seriously, it's within my rights to duel!" Matthew shakes his head sullenly.

"No, it's not. They can do that, because they're psychics. But you know what else they can do? They form Duel Gangs."

"So?" Yuuto said, not seeing what that had to do with anything.

"Duel Gangs attack people for things. And when it's psychic Duel Gangs, they attack people to hurt."

"…Wait. So they attack each other?" Yuuto said. Matthew shook his head once more.

"Well, when they're afraid of getting hurt, what do you think they do?" Yuuto shrugged.

"They don't form Duel Gangs?" He asked, hoping that his answer was correct.

"No. They attack the non-psychics." The freckled-face brunette said. "As in us." Yuuto's face became serious.

"There's a psychic Duel Gang attacking you…?"

"And killing us. In the past month, an infant, and an elder were killed by their attacks. And we need to do something about it."

"What are you saying…?" Matthew sighed a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"The reason Reina brought you here is because a few of my friends and I are going to attack that duel gang. We have the weapons, and there are only 5 of that gang, and there are 9 of us. Reina wanted you to help us out." Matthew informed, "I guess she didn't want any more people to get hurt. She saw that baby die…"

Yuuto's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Abruptly, Yuuto stood, pounding his fists together.

"I can't allow them to go on without justice being served! What do we do?"

"…Well, firstly, you need a weapon. And secondly, I need to introduce you to the plan."

"What's the plan?" Yuuto asked.

"You'll find out soon. Come on." Matthew turned to hole, and crawled through no problem.

_End Theme- Stand Up- Trapt_

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the length of this. I'm ashamed ;-; **

**Anyway, the next chapter is totally gonna make up for it. We get to see some Yuuto action~! Who can wait for that?**

**Constructive Criticism, and stuff. Thanks. *bows***


End file.
